Fates of the Force: Book 2-Chion's Revenge
by Kali
Summary: Picking up from Book 1, our story continues after the defeat of the Empire at Endor....


**_FATES OF THE FORCE_**

* * *

**BOOK 2: CHION'S REVENGE**  


_An original short story by Maureen Kuppe  
Featuring characters from the Star Wars Trilogy by George Lucas_

_Story © Copyright M.Kuppe  
October, 1998_

* * *

**_ONE_ **

* * *

The darkness of the night was held back by the glow of all the campfires in the primitive forest village before her. Embers danced high up to the stars, sputtering, crackling, seemingly in rhythm to the music of the celebration below. Rebel fighters raced across the sky and joined in with fireworks of their own, exploding multicolored brilliance over the newly liberated moon of Endor.

The dancing and singing continued to the beat of the Ewoks' drums. Human and alien, Rebels all, joined in the revelry. All, except the solitary figure at the edge of the assembly, his back to the others. He was dressed completely in black so it was hard to spot him at first, but Kali could recognize Luke anywhere. She watched him, but she would not go to him. She preferred to wait. He had no idea she was there too, as much a part of the success as the rest. How could he know all the pilots who helped free the galaxy from the Empire and the second Deathstar? She was proud to have fought with her old unit at the most crucial time in the Alliance's history. When the word came that a large battle was at hand, she had re-enlisted in the Rebel Fleet at once. Her parents were worried about her, but they were also proud and took consolation in the fact that they had little Rigel to take care of.

_Rigel_. Her universe revolved around her daughter now. Kali hated to think of leaving her for even a few minutes, let alone the possibility of never seeing her again. But the thought of Rigel growing up in a universe ruled by the Emperor was worse. She had to do what she could to ensure it would never happen. 

She wished Rigel was with her now. She would love the music, the dancing, the fireworks and especially the furry, fuzzy Ewoks and woklings.

Kali watched Luke turn. He seemed to be smiling at someone in the forest, but no one was there. He nodded. Leia walked up, hugged him and brought Luke back into the fold. He joined his friends Han, Chewie, Lando and Wedge. Even Threepio and Artoo were there. They truly deserved this moment of joy. After many years, the battle was finally over. Luke looked happy, but tired, as if a great weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.

"Kali! Didn't you hear me?" Seton must have been talking to her for awhile, but he couldn't penetrate the fog of reminiscence she was having - until now.

"I'm sorry, Seton" she said as she shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "What did you say?"

"I said, why don't you join us tomorrow after the debriefing? I'm inviting some of the unit to my home on Corellia to celebrate and live it up for awhile." Seton was her wingman, a good pilot and her best friend in the squad. He was also your typical tall, dark and very charming Corellian. He reminded Kali of her brother Biggs, with his rougish grin only partially hidden beneath his black, bushy mustache.

"Thanks, but no. As soon as Commander Perin gives me clearance, I'm heading back home to let my family know I'm okay. This pilot's looking forward to some peace and quiet on the ground for awhile."

"Are you sure? I'd really like you to come ..." he tried to sound unhurt, but could not completely hide the look of disappointment on his face. Seton had hoped that when their tour of duty was over, she would return home with him so they could plan a future together. Ever since they had met, Kali intrigued Seton, but her continued resistance was frustrating. Still, he couldn't help being strangely attracted to her self-reliant attitude and focussed determination. She also had a mysterious side that he wanted to uncover. Although the squad members liked Kali, she never attended social functions, and seemed to prefer to be alone, so the only information Seton could find out about her was from the official dossier. It just confirmed that the famous Biggs Darklighter was her brother and that she was from Tatooine. All the Rebel pilots knew the story of how Biggs' life was sacrificed at the first Death Star flying cover for Luke Skywalker, but Kali never mentioned her brother. 

It was going to be a challenge to get to know the real Kali Darklighter - but he had faced formidable tasks before and triumphed. _Well, all except the reason he was here as a Rebel now_, he had to admit. When those Imperial Troopers raided and confiscated his ship, effectively taking everything he had ever worked for, he had become a Rebel in an instant. He swore revenge on their dictatorship and enlisted in the Alliance at once. He didn't have much of a choice - his ship and money were gone and his credibility as a smuggler was tarnished.

"I'm sorry, Seton. I know we've become very good friends lately, and I have cherished our camaraderie, but like I told you before, that's all we are - good friends. I want to keep it that way. Okay?" Kali hated to hurt him, but no one could take the place of Luke in her heart. She wondered if Luke ever thought of her. He was probably still smarting from the way she had to let him go on Hoth. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do; the Alliance needed Luke, and she had hoped that her sacrifice would only be temporary. But the war had run on for years now. What would Luke say if he knew he had a daughter? Kali was uncertain what his reaction would be. Now that peace was being restored, she had to let him know. Somehow. Some way. It was his right to know, and Rigel would be so proud of her daddy -- the hero of the Rebellion. 

So far, Kali was able to avoid inquires about Rigel's parentage. At two, Rigel herself was too young to start asking questions - in fact, she seemed to accept the fact that growing up in her grandparents house was normal. But what was normal these past few years? 

When she returned to Tatooine, she needed to find work, settle down in a place of their own and then tell Luke the long-overdue news. Kali also had to find out more about his life too - to make sure no one would be hurt by her sudden re-appearance. And finally, she would have to see if they both still held the same deep feelings they had for one another so long ago. _This may be harder than the battle we just fought... _she thought to herself.

_**TWO** _

* * *

"Young lady! Please put those down right now!" Kali could hardly believe her ears. _Was that me?_ She was sounding more and more like her own mother every day. But her mother never had a Force-sensitive child to deal with. Rigel was using her fledgling skills again, and this time she was spinning Kali's service medals high above her head while she sat on the floor of their living space, eyes closed as if in a trance.

Rigel broke her concentration and the medals dropped with a clatter around her. "Sorry, mommy." She gathered them together and turned to face her mother, holding out Kali's Alliance ID tag, awaiting the lecture sure to come. But as soon as she looked into those beautiful blue eyes, Kali lost her determination to scold the child. Rigel had the deep soulful look of her father, an inner sense that having the Force gave one. Her dark hair was inherited from her mother, but the rest of Rigel was definitely Luke. Kali draped the familiar chain over her head and tucked the medallion inside her soft shirt wrap. Since her birth, Kali could see Rigel was gifted and at first put it down to a mother's biased opinion of her own offspring. But slowly she came to realize that Luke had passed on the ability of the Force to their child. Little did Kali know what having a Force-sensitive child meant. Already at the tender age of three, Rigel could do things that seemed magical to others. But her actions seemed perfectly normal and effortless to her daughter. Lately though, Kali had the feeling that when her daughter wanted her own way, she usually got it. _Was Rigel using those Jedi mind tricks Luke had once told me about? No, I have to admit I'm to blame for lovingly spoiling her. Rigel wouldn't know how to use her abilities to the fullest unless she was a properly trained Jedi. Perhaps it was Rigel's destiny to become a Jedi Knight one day, but that was far in the future._

Kali's chrono beeped, and she suddenly realized the time. "Don't worry about it Rigel, nothing was broken. Please just put them back in the case. And hurry! We've got to go. I've got to get you to Gram's before I'm late for work!" 

Kali's natural affinity to piloting, the guidance her older brother Biggs had given her and the training during the war was paying off. She had been hired by Spaceport Speeders in Mos Eisley, using her skills to repair and test transports taken in trade. The job was not as thrilling as her previous commission, but the pay was good. Kali was even given an old speeder as a bonus. Wioslea had offered her many models on the used floater lot, but Kali spotted the skimmer she wanted. It was a very old X-34 model, but from the shop's records and her cursory glance under the turbine housing, she knew this one was far more powerful than when it was new. It was not much to look at, with a missing cowling on the left engine, but the previous owner had skillfully maintained it; yes, this speeder would suit her just fine.

Wioslea was glad to get rid of that landspeeder. It had been collecting dust at the back of the lot for too long. No one wanted the old thing and she was considering selling it to the Jawas for scrap years ago, but her ego wouldn't allow it. How she had let those two farmers talk her into paying far beyond its street value was still a mystery to her. As a seasoned transport trader, she was ashamed to admit that for once she had gotten the short end of the deal that day. Perhaps she kept it around to remind her never to be taken in like that again. But she was glad that her new employee had chosen it - it left the more valuable models still on the lot, available for profitable sales.

After being hired, Kali was able to get a small place of her own just on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, and she and Rigel were settling down well together. She would have preferred to live near her parents' farm, but it made more sense to be close to her work. Although on days like today when arrangements for her regular sitter fell through, it was a chore to drive all the way out to her parents' place. Huff Darklighter would never agree to move into town, even though it was just he and his wife left on the farm. Kali's mother loved the chance for company and the opportunity to watch Rigel whenever the need arose. Since Biggs' death, they wanted to spend as much time with Kali and Rigel as possible. They never asked their daughter about Rigel's father, but she guessed they knew. Kali had once hinted that she and Luke were planning marriage a few years back, but suddenly the war intensified, and they were split up. Kali had come back to have the baby and Luke went on to become one of the Rebellion's greatest heroes.

_Luke. _As she sped through the familiar landscape of the Jundland Wastes to her childhood home, Kali had to admit the time was now to tell him. She was as ready as she would ever be. She was happy in more ways than one when she heard of Leia being Luke's sister. Kali had kept track of the other famous Skywalker too; Luke's escapades, as well as his personal life, were always making headlines. He had no romantic ties. As she pulled up to the domed entrance to the underground courtyard of her parents' home, she had made up her mind. _Yes, the time had finally come to see him again. _  


_**THREE** _

* * *

"What are your findings, Captain?" Commander Chion didn't bother turning to face his Second in Command as he approached. He continued to stand stiffly, hands clenched behind his back, staring into space from the bridge of the small assault shuttle _Omega_. Even though his Empire was temporarily crushed and he commanded this pitiful ship with few hands, he kept his stern dignity. It was degrading having to hide in the desolation of space near the Outer Rim Territories, but he knew it was a necessary sacrifice to make for the time being. The Alliance had no idea they were still there - waiting. The Empire would rise again, and when it did, he would be here, loyal after all this time. In the meantime, he had other matters to take care of - a personal vendetta.

"We have located her sir. The bounty hunter you hired has finally come up with a lead. It seems she has returned to her home planet of Tatooine." 

"Excellent. You may pay the Trandoshan his promised fee. But also keep him on a retainer. His anonymous benefactor may require his services again."

"Yes sir. Oh, and he thought you may also be interested in this piece of news. She has a small child. A girl, but there was no sign of any other family members."

_Interesting. Yes, very interesting indeed. This revelation could make my job much easier. A child. This was too good to be true._ A plan had been developing in his mind for a long time now, ever since the brat had embarrassed him in front of his crew all those years ago, but he remembered the conversation in the _Executor's_ shuttle bay as if it were only yesterday. It was the catalyst that abruptly ended his promising career. Chion still shuddered at the memory of Lord Vader's reprimand. He didn't know how, but Vader had found out about Chion's desire to have Kali as his 'companion', and he had taken exception to the Commander's interference in his own plans for her. After Darth Vader's failure to capture Luke Skywalker on Dantooine, he had taken his frustration out on Chion, making an example of the officer by demoting him from Commander of the Imperial class Star Destroyer _Nebula_ to Chief of this insignificant assault shuttle. To Chion, it was almost worse than Vader's usual punishment of choking via the Force, as Chion had witnessed so often in the past. Worse, as it had taken him years of subservience and ruthless tactics to move up the ranks of the Empire's military hierarchy. He had finally made it; his appointment to the _Nebula_ had just been confirmed - until that woman had ruined everything. Perhaps it was even she that had tipped Vader of his plans. All he knew was, because of Darklighter and Skywalker, he was a laughing stock, banished to patrol the Outer Rim Territories with a small crew he suspected were being punished for individual improprieties as well. 

Captain Moa was waiting for further orders. "Commander, the bounty hunter has offered to eliminate her and the child. He suggested the fee for them both would not be unreasonable." 

"No, Captain. I want that pleasure for myself. Just tell him to keep me updated on her whereabouts. I will take care of the rest."

Chion tried to keep a smile from his face. _Yes, I have her now; and she will lead me to Skywalker. I will get my revenge on them both; and when the Empire rises again, I will be there, ready to resume the command and power that I so justly deserve..._  


**_FOUR _**

* * *

The sights and smells of the Yavin jungle after a heavy rainstorm always made Luke feel refreshed in the morning. Huge glossy tropical leaves hung all around him, dripping with dew. A mixture of mossy earth and exotic flowers' perfumes invaded his nostrils. Leaning against the stone entranceway to the former Rebel outpost, Luke took a deep breath of clean, fresh air. It was good to be back here again. The war had taken its toll, both in the incredible numbers of lives lost, and personally in the loss of his naive innocence. He needed some time to regroup and decide what to do next with his life. Until then, he could appreciate his temporary home and the wonders of these Massassi temples. Perhaps their influence will assist in his meditations. As he watched the mist circle and float around his boots, he tried to sort out in his mind the options before him. 

His first option: somehow restore the Jedi to their former glory. How could he do that alone? That was a huge responsibility he was unsure he could take on, but it was what Yoda asked him to do. 

Option two: He could use his talents and abilities to directly assist Leia and the other Senators in the running of this new government. Leia had been raised, trained and expected to take on duties of diplomacy and governing; it had become her greatest talent and strength. But Luke really didn't relish the task of being diplomatic -- he couldn't see himself fitting in there either. 

_I need time to decide and work out a plan ..._ the buzzing of his wrist comlink broke his train of thought. Instead of taking the message there, Luke hurried inside the temple to the old communications room, where the reception would be better. He was lucky most of the old equipment was still in working order. He flicked open the subspace comm transmitter.

"This is Luke Skywalker. Can I help you?" He tried to keep the anxiety from his voice - even though he could not sense it through the Force, he was concerned that something may have happened to Leia or Han; they were the only ones who knew he was here.

"Luke! Thank goodness I've finally tracked you down! You know, you're a hard guy to get a hold of."

Luke disbelieved his own ears. _Kali? After all this time?_ He felt his pulse quicken. "Kali? Is that you?"

"Yes, Luke. I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, but Leia thought it would be okay. She gave me your coordinates and said I should contact you. I think she doesn't like the fact that you're all alone right now." Kali was beginning to lose her nerve. _Well, no going back now. _"I'm calling with an invitation. I was wondering if you would come by to see me soon? I have some news I think you need to hear - in person." She hoped he could understand her; she was talking so fast from nervousness.

"What is it? I would like to see you again, but you've got me worried. Are you alright?" Luke realized he had been standing, stunned. He took a seat to try to relax and comprehend the conversation.

"Oh, sure, I'm fine. I know it's a lot to ask, but I have been putting this off for far too long. I have to see you." Kali crossed her fingers in a desperate hope he would come.

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"Great. I have a small place just on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. Here are the directions. I'm looking forward to seeing you again." She heaved a sigh of relief as her shaking fingers punched in the numbers giving him the location.

"It's good to hear from you too." As she disconnected, Luke was confused. Old emotions and feelings swept over him and even his Jedi training could not control them. _After all this time, why do I still have such strong feelings for her? After she had dismissed me on Hoth, I thought I would never see her again._ With everything that has happened since, Luke kept busy to keep his mind off Kali. Now that he was finally able to plan his future, Luke realized that there had always been a third option: Settle down and become a regular New Republic citizen.

Kali hung up and tried to stop shaking. _Whew. That was harder than I thought. Hard not to just blurt the whole truth out right there and then. But Luke deserved better than that. He needs to hear the news in private, with time to absorb it and decide what he wants to do. _Kali got up and looked around the house._ I've got a lot to do before he arrives! I want everything to be just perfect. _

_**FIVE** _

* * *

Captain Moa knew his superior and few shipmates had no idea who he really was. His fake ID had even held up to the supposed intense Imperial scrutiny. "Moa" was just the latest of numerous aliases he had been using for years, ever since he was drummed out of the Officer's Candidate School on Carida and throughout his subsequent smuggling career. If the Imperial Navy knew that a spice smuggler and pirate had virtual control over one of their ships -- albeit a small, inconsequential one patrolling the desolate Outer Rim Territories, he would certainly be sentenced to death -- or worse. 

Having to take orders from an incompetent like Chion made Moa pine for the days of piloting his own ship. The challenge of pilfering spice shipments and selling them back to their original owners for outrageous sums had made him a rich man; he had amassed a small fortune in a very short time. The fools - it was so easy to stay just one step ahead of them all. 

Sometimes it was not just spice that he stole. From time to time, he also required new transportation along with his new identities, and the theft of ships gave him the greatest thrill of all. He fondly remembered the time he had boarded a Lamba-class Imperial shuttle, surprising and taking out the small crew single-handedly (well, it had helped that he was armed with a hidden container of poisonous nerve gas. The idiots were out in a second, while he kept himself protected with a gas mask under a false Gand disguise.) 

As well as a new ship to use temporarily, that mission had provided the bonus of Imperial uniforms and Trooper armor which have been invaluable ever since. A visit to his counterfeiting friends on the Smuggler's Run provided the necessary changes to the dead soldiers' IDs, and he was set. Using the Imperial disguises had provided him with further riches -- the threat of Imperial law allowed him to take what he wanted without question or retribution. Most recently, since the Captain's uniform was a perfect fit, it also allowed him to easily infiltrate the new crew of the _Omega_.

This he had to do, because of his unfortunate incident involving a valuable spice shipment that YT-1300 freighter jettisoned years ago. How was he to know it had been destined for a Hutt Lord? Jabba refused to give in to Moa's 'ransom' for the huge package of glittersim. And the Corellian smuggler and his pet Wookiee were not pleased at his fake blockade as well. It was a good thing they believed it really was Imperial forces that had intercepted their ship, or he would have been torn limb from limb by the hairy beast. But it was the Hutt that he had feared the most and had been hiding from ever since. At least until now. News of Jabba's death filled Moa with relief. The death-mark on "Maltek Cvar" would be erased, and he could finally return to the Smuggler's Run and continue his former occupation. This temporary 're-enlistment' in the Navy had lasted long enough. He had to get back so he could return to collect from numerous credit accounts he had distributed throughout the galaxy. The large fortune will come in handy now that it was safe again to resume his previous profession. 

Using a Bounty Hunter to unknowingly assist him now was sweet justice; ironic in fact. His plan was developing; he had to remove the crew but keep the ship intact. It would suit his needs nicely. The Imperials would also have to be assured that the _Omega _was destroyed, so he could re-fit her under an assumed name, collect his money and return to his old vocation.

The first step of his plan would take place immediately.

"Lieutenant, relay this message through our cryptic channels to _The Hound's Tooth_ right away. There has been a slight change in his orders." He handed the soldier his data pad.

"Yes, Captain Moa." The Communications Officer still had the complex routing coordinates that would eventually reach the bounty hunter's ship, but keep its origins safely anonymous. He couldn't help but notice the number of transmissions back and forth recently, and the fact that they were not using regular channels through ComScan. _What was up? Are we finally going to see some action? _  


**_SIX _**

* * *

"As always, thanks again Mom, for looking after Rigel for me." Kali gathered her daughter's toys together in her bag and dropped it into Rigel's lap while she waited in the speeder. "I'm sorry we can't stay for a bit, but I have a guest coming, and I really need to get home and prepare."

Kali's mother hadn't seen her daughter this nervous in a long time. It must be some special guest for her to be so excited about. "Can I help you? Dad and I are just going out for awhile, but I can watch Rigel for you tonight if you wish."

"Thanks Mom, but I want Rigel there. I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye Mom, goodbye Dad!"

Kali jumped behind the wheel and raced off toward town.

"I wish she'd stop using that old shortcut of hers, Huff. It's just too dangerous to go straight through the Wastes, especially with little Rigel along."

"Don't worry about Kali, dear. She's been going that way since Biggs taught her to drive. You know how long the circle route takes ... and it looks like she's very eager to get home today." Huff had to smile. He hoped that Kali was entertaining a suitor tonight - he would love to see his little girl marry and perhaps they would come back and take over the moisture farm. _Now wouldn't that be nice! And it would be a stable life for Rigel too. Oh well, until then, I guess it's still up to me to keep this place going...._

"C'mon dear, I have to go check that vaporator on the back ridge before we go out. We can go by it on our way." Huff wrapped his arm around his wife as they headed down the steps to the coolness of their underground dwelling.

Kali glanced over to her daughter who was uncharacteristically quiet on the trip home.

"What's the matter honey? You must have had a busy day - you're so quiet. Are you tired?"

"No, I just want to know -- who is coming to our house tonight?" 

"Oh, just an old friend of mine that I would like you to meet. I think you'll like him."

_Him?_ Rigel wasn't so sure she liked the sound of this. She hoped it wasn't some boyfriend. She liked the way she and her mother took care of themselves.

Rigel looked over to her mother to protest, but what she saw left her speechless. Kali turned to see her daughter's face go white. 

"What is it? Are you sick?"

All Rigel could do was stare open-mouthed and point behind her. Kali turned to see a swoop side-swipe her speeder. The driver was unknown to her, a huge green reptilian alien wearing a yellow flightsuit. He raised his blaster at Kali's head.

She panicked and punched the throttle. The engine whined in protest as she raced at top speed over the dunes and rocks of the canyon. _Blast! Why did I have to take this shortcut, out here with no one around when pirates strike?_

Bossk's swoop was much faster than even her souped-up speeder. The bounty hunter easily caught back up to her but this time he came up on Rigel's side. "Rigel! Duck!" Rigel dipped her head below the console as Bossk's claw reached in to grab her. She screamed and began to kick and punch in defense. Kali tried to swing the speeder back and forth to keep the hunter away. She could go no faster. _If only I can get into town where someone is sure to help us! But Mos Eisley was still too far away, beyond the mesa still. The mesa! Yes, it's my only chance!_ She knew this area by heart. She could lose him by slipping through the opening in the mesa wall and doubling-back to the farm. _I just need some more time to get there!_

The Transdoshan crashed his swoop into the side of her vehicle again. Kali and Rigel were jostled about getting bruised and more terrified by the minute. Kali was concentrating on getting to the mesa wall and did not see the hunter's next grab. He caught Rigel by the scruff of the neck and yanked her out of the speeder.

"Mommee!!!" Rigel cried as his claws dug into her suit. _One mark down, one to go._ He still needed to take care of the mother. 

"RIGEL! NO! Let her go!!!" Kali went wild, furious that this thing had her daughter. Her throat was raw from screaming at him, her eyes were blurring from tears of rage and helplessness.

Bossk held down the little human who was squirming to free herself. He put the swoop on automatic and grabbed for his blaster again. The hunter aimed once more at Kali, but Rigel kicked the weapon as he fired, causing him to miss. Growling in frustration, he decided to come back for the second target. The child had to be subdued first. Boosk took over the controls again and accelerated back to where _The Hound's Tooth_ was waiting for him.

"NO!!!" Kali screamed. "Let her go!" She lost control and followed the hunter as he made a sweeping turn to escape. Her eyes would not leave the image of Rigel as she was trapped aboard the retreating swoop. Kali never saw the boulder jutting out of the ground in her path; before she knew what was happening, her speeder struck the rock, and hurled Kali into the air. Her breath was knocked out of her as she slammed to the ground and rolled to a stop, not far from where her skimmer crashed and caught fire. 

"Rigel.....no....bring her back...."

Bossk was pleased when he turned to see the speeder crash. _The Scorekeeper must have been looking kindly on this T'doshok today. She took care of one mark, while he could return with the second one._ He was already counting the credits awaiting him for this successful hunt.  


_**SEVEN** _

* * *

_Strange - there's no one home. This is the address she gave me. Maybe I have the wrong place. I must have. Look at all the toys in the back - a family with children lives here._

Luke took another walk around the house. His boots crunched on the sand and gravel. _Everything is so lifeless, so brown! _It felt strange to be on Tatooine again. After the green lushness of Yavin, this place felt drier than ever. But it wasn't just the lack of humidity that made him uneasy. Something didn't feel right. This whole trip, the strange message -- he couldn't get the feeling of dread out of his mind. His gaze turned toward the horizon. _Smoke!_ From very far away, something was burning. Yes, out in the canyon, he could sense trouble. As he jumped aboard the rented speeder, his instincts told him he had to investigate.  


_**EIGHT** _

* * *

Luke wasn't the only one who saw the smoke. The Tusken war party had just finished their appraisal of last night's raid, when they spotted their next quarry. Smoke usually meant someone in trouble, and that made easy pickings for them. The Sandpeople mounted up again on their banthas to see what opportunities lay waiting for them in the canyon.

When they reached the source of the fire, the war band's leader was disappointed to find only a single speeder. And not a very good one at that, with little inside except a few charred human-child's toys. He dismounted and began stripping what he could from the still smoldering floater when he was called to see what another Raider had found.

As he approached, gaffi stick at the ready, he realized it was a human female, still alive, but unconscious. _Well, even with these meager pickings, we could at least take this one back to our encampment as a captive. We haven't had a human to practice our "sport" on for a long time._ He motioned to the others to take her with them. After Kali was strapped to the leader's bantha, they lumbered back to the Raider's camp near what was once Fort Tusken.  


_**NINE** _

* * *

As Luke neared the wreckage, his heart jumped to his throat. Someone had indeed been in a very bad accident here, just as he had feared. He saw the landspeeder; engine afire, creases down each side and the front end crumpled upon an outcropping of rock. Even with this damage, something familiar struck him about that skimmer - _No, it couldn't be! Yes! It was his old speeder, the one that he sold to Wioslea all those years ago!_ He could recognize it anywhere - he spent the majority of his youth driving and repairing it; he knew every centimeter of that ship. But no one was inside. He surveyed the area around the crash. Shards of the speeder's windshield were strewn all over, but the driver was nowhere to be seen.

Something metallic glittered in the twin suns' light and caught his eye. He hurried over and crouched down to find a small disk clamped to a chain, half buried in the sand. Luke recognized what it was in an instant. It was identical to the one he and all the other Rebels were assigned after the Battle of Hoth. As he held it up he read the inscription cut over the standard Alliance symbol "K. Darklighter, RA1177-147."

_Kali!_ Luke knew he had a bad feeling about this. He stood and shielded his eyes from the suns' blaze to scan the horizon. _She has to be around here somewhere!_ But Luke's eyes confirmed what his Jedi senses already told him; no one was here. Whatever happened, whatever caused the crash, Kali had either walked away or had been taken away.

Luke was determined to find out. He searched the area, as far as a human could have walked in any direction, to no avail. He dreaded what he had to do next. He would have to go to the Darklighter farm and let them know about the accident. Maybe once he was there, he could find some clue to what had happened here. 

He paused and took one last look at his old vehicle. The image of the spewing dark smoke that trailed off into the Wastes reminded him of another tragic day in his young life so long ago.  


_**TEN** _

* * *

_So this is the great planet Tatooine. How could anyone eke out a living in such a desolate place?_ Seton disembarked from the Void Spider THX 1138 shuttle at the Mos Eisely docking bay. He wandered down what seemed to be the main road in town, taking in the sights of this very foreign planet. His eyes strained from the intense light of Tatoo I and Tatoo II reflecting off the low, bleached buildings. The heat from the twin suns was oppressive as well, causing him to perspire profusely in his fine Corellian clothes. He couldn't believe the multitude of different life forms roaming the sandy streets. Pan-handling Jawas, a drunken Chadra-fan, some seedy Rodians and a group of rough-looking Shistavanen Wolfmen were only a few of the species he could name at first glance. He instinctively placed a tighter grip on his travel bag. _This is nothing like Corellia - at least my home is civilized and clean. How some of the greatest heroes of the Rebellion came from here is beyond me._

He passed by what looked like the crash site of an ancient ship, half submerged into the sand. Long abandoned, the wreckage's only current activity seemed to be the tiny Jawas scavenging in the junk pile at its base. But Seton wasn't here as a tourist - he had decided now that his "business" was thriving again even beyond his wildest expectations, he was going to track Kali down and convince her to share his new found wealth with him. _Now I just have to find my way out to this moisture farm somehow._ Saddled Dewbacks and huge Rontos looked like the mode of transport for some of the locals, but there was no way he was going to climb aboard any of those beasts.

As Seton stood looking around him, an old beat up SoroSuub V-35 skimmer hovered up and opened its door. The driver, a furry Ranat with a high squeaky voice called out in broken Basic. "Need ride, Human? Can take you anywheres!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Seton squinted his eyes to see into the dark interior of the vessel. He decided it looked safe enough, so he threw his satchel into the cargo compartment and climbed into the passenger seat. "Do you know where this place is?" He showed the driver the location of the Darklighter farm. 

The Ranat leaned over and nodded. "Yes, yes. Crof know. Know very well. But much credits to get there...very far." Two small red eyes sparkled beneath the hood at the potential large fare.

Seton showed Crof some of the currency in his possession, and was immediately thrown back in his seat as the door slammed shut and the skimmer sped away. Pedestrians scrambled out of its path, cursing and shaking their appendages in what Seton assumed were not polite gestures.

**_ELEVEN_**

* * *

"Welcome aboard the _Omega_, young lady. I have been awaiting your arrival with great anticipation." Commander Chion was trying his best to act congenial, but the child would not utter a word. Rigel remained silent from terror. She was disheveled after her ordeal and needed cleaning up.

"Take her to the refresher unit and then to her 'room'. I will call for you later my dear." Chion's smile did nothing to relieve her; Rigel could sense that this man meant her harm and was truly evil inside. She was lead away, still dazed from her kidnapping. She just wanted her mother to take her away from these bad men, and from this strange place.

"Have Captain Moa report to me immediately." Chion's smile faded into a menacing scowl. He knew something had gone wrong. Now he needed an alternate plan. One of his prizes was gone, if the bounty hunter's story was to be trusted.

"You called for me, sir?" Moa's expression was a practiced blank stare. He would not let on that he knew what was coming.

Chion's anger was surfacing as the veins in his neck began to throb, his hands clenching in fury. His voice rumbled low. "Give me a full report, Captain, and do not leave out a shred of information."

Moa was prepared for this. He held out the datapad and read aloud. "It seems that there was some difficulty with the girl, Commander. Bossk reported that after the kidnapping, the mother insisted on following his swoop and crashed by accident. She did not survive." The Captain left out the most important fact, of course; that of Bossk's revised orders to kill the mother anyway. The crash just covered Moa's plans all the better. He had no intention of Chion getting his way. Now he had to get the child away and make it look like Bossk's ineptitude again. Bounty Hunters were a credit a dozen, so pitting Bossk against Chion was a expedient way to have the Commander eliminated.

Commander Chion was furious at his loss. He wanted the satisfaction of looking into Kali's eyes, ensuring that she knew who was responsible for sealing her fate, and the fates of those she cared for. Now that inept hunter ruined his plans. He should have known better than to trust a mere alien with such an important task. "Pay the Trandoshan half of his promised bounty, since he was only able to complete part of his assignment. I will choose another hunter if my needs require it. The careless reptile will never work for us again."

Chion stormed from the room to be alone and think of a new strategy.

Captain Moa also left, but headed straight for the comm room. "Lieutenant, send another message to _The Hound's Tooth_ - tell the pilot he will receive NO payment for services he was hired to perform. By order of Commander Chion." 

_Yes, this was going to work out just fine. I'll just have to get rid of the remaining crew and then the ship will be all mine. _Moa chuckled to himself, satisfied he would be free to collect his fortune very soon.

Now on to part two of his scheme.

_**TWELVE** _

* * *

In the front room of the Darklighter home, Luke paced nervously. Kali's parents were there as well, but Huff remained silent, sitting in his chair, staring at his wife. She could not, would not believe it. Luke had told them what he had found, and shown them Kali's tag, but she would not admit that Kali and Rigel were gone. 

Luke stopped mid-stride at a table, where some holoprints caught his eye. There was a print of Biggs, his one-time best friend. He looked so young, so full of hope and energy. That was before the Empire, and the Rebellion for which he gave his life. Luke stared for a long moment at his friend and wished somehow he was here with him. The print beside Biggs' drew Luke's attention away. It was of Kali, in full uniform, smiling, arm in arm with a strange man, also in a Fleet jumpsuit. A feeling of jealousy swept over him. _Who was this guy? I don't remember him from Saurat or Hoth._ Luke took a closer look. The holo was dated and signed "To Kali, We did it! Love always, Seton."

_Seton? This was dated about the time he was on Endor. What was Kali doing back in the Fleet then? I thought she left the Alliance for good after Hoth. And why was this Seton fellow with her? _

Luke had an uneasy feeling this man was the reason Kali had asked him there. Luke was ashamed to admit that he never considered the possibility that she was married.

Huff Darklighter cleared his throat, trying to get Luke's attention. He seemed to be struggling about something, and had finally come to a decision. Kali's mother nodded to give him encouragement.

"Luke, there is something you need to know. Kali wasn't alone in that speeder. She was coming from our place, with her daughter, Rigel." His eyes filled with water, but the grown man struggled to keep from shedding a tear.

_A daughter? Kali was a mother?_ Luke staggered backward until his heels bumped into a chair, dropping him into the seat. All his plans while coming here, the thoughts of being together again - came shattering down around him. His ears rang as he tried to absorb the news. _So she was married. And they have a child. Then why would she call, asking me to come for some "important news"?_

Mrs. Darklighter brought Luke another holoprint. It was of Kali and a small child; a blue-eyed, brown haired girl, the family resemblance already apparent.

"Luke, I know they are still alive. They have to be." Luke returned the print to her shaking hands. As she clenched the frame protectively to her chest, her reserve began to break. "I just couldn't stand it if we lost the rest of our family, lost, like Biggs -- so young." Kali's father consoled his wife and led her to her room to lie down.

Even though his feelings were mixed, Luke told himself he would help find Kali and her daughter - as if she were his own child.

_**THIRTEEN** _

* * *

Kali woke up with a start. _Thank goodness it was only a nightmare! How vivid and terrifying!_

But Kali slowly realized she was not in her own bed. _What am I doing in a tent?_ Nothing made sense. Nothing looked familiar. Painfully, she turned her head as she lay there. Sunlight was shining through the canvas walls, so it must be daytime. There was nothing else in the tent except her sleeping pallet and some disgusting fresh animal carcasses dripping blood as they hung from the central pole. _Where is Rigel? Rigel...._ "RIGEL!!!" She sprang upright screaming her daughter's name as the memory of the kidnapping came rushing back - it was not a nightmare at all - she really was gone.

Suddenly the flaps swung back to reveal two large Tusken Raiders entering the tent. Kali screamed again, in sheer terror - all the horror stories about the fearsome Sandpeople that she had been told as a child flashed into her mind. Just as the storytellers had described, their heads were covered with dirty cloth wrappings, with two round metal eye lenses and four smaller metal points at the top of their heads jutting out of the head wraps. Masks covering their mouths gave their breathing the same frightful rasping sound Darth Vader made. They wore long flowing robes, so she could not tell if they were male or female. Across their chests crossed two wide animal skin straps. 

She backed away from them, ready to run but the Raiders grabbed her, bound her hands and shoved a filthy cloth into her mouth to keep her quiet. The taste of it was bitter, and made her tongue go numb right away. They let her fall back onto the skins she had been sleeping on while they held an animated conversation over top of her. Kali tried but could not understand the guttural grunts to know what they had in mind for her. 

_I've got to get out of here..._was all she could think of before she passed out again.  


_**FOURTEEN** _

* * *

A deep, rumbling growl rose from Bossk's throat as he slammed his clawed fist on the ship's communications panel. _How dare he! After successfully completing his hunt, the fool had the audacity to renege on his payment! _

The Scorekeeper would not be pleased; neither would the Assassin's Guild. If he wanted to keep his high standing in the Elite Circle, Bossk had to collect on that bounty, one way or another. If he could not persuade this Commander Chion to pay him his due, he would have to cut his loses somehow. At the very least, he would take back his mark - she would bring some kind of ransom, to help offset his expenses. 

Then he would make an example of the Imperial Officer, so no one would ever think of trying to cheat him again. Thoughts of inflicting excruciating torture on the deceitful human made the lizard smile. 

At the helm of _The Hound's Tooth_, the Transdoshan set course to intercept the _Omega_.  


_**FIFTEEN** _

* * *

Kali felt the prodding on her shoulder before she opened her eyes. Hovering over her sleeping pallet was a Sandperson holding out a serving tray of sliced hubba gourd. Kali sat up, a bit dizzy from the drug she now realized she had been given. The plate was laid on her lap, then the Raider fumbled in his robe for something. Adrenaline swept through her as she watched him withdraw a long, slender knife, raising it towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut as he cut through the strap that still bound her hands. Silently, he sheathed the knife and left. 

Still shaking, Kali inspected the food and her stomach rumbled. She tentatively smelled it, then ate the sweet gourd voraciously. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. _How long have I been here?_ She really didn't know. As she ate, she surveyed her surroundings. _Still the same spartan tent, with nothing that I could use to escape or defend myself. I have to get out of here as soon as possible - and get Rigel back...somehow. My parents must think I'm dead by now; someone must have realized I didn't make it home and found my crashed speeder. And Luke! He was supposed to come by that night! I have to get back and let them all know I'm still alive - and that Rigel was still alive too - I just know it. I have to get her from that hunter!_

As she was trying to figure out why a bounty hunter would want her child, the same (at least she assumed it was the same) Raider returned to take the tray. But instead of leaving alone, he pushed Kali outside into the encampment before him.

She was shocked to see it was night - she had lost all track of time. Kali looked around for some landmark to tell her where she was - and then she spotted it - Fort Tusken! _I know where I am; they have camped not far from the human's Fort they viciously raided all those years ago - the infamous attack which gave these nomads their auspicious name._

Kali was pushed forward again. It looked like the whole tribe was crowding the clearing before her. Tall poles topped with flaming torches lit the entire area. She had never seen so many Sandpeople at once! Panic swept through her, and despite the juicy gourd she had just eaten, her mouth went dry from fear. _What now?_ She wished she could understand even a bit of their language. The crowd parted as she was led into the open center of the ring of people. They left her standing there and she was unsure what to do. 

Then the crowd split again, this time on the far side of the ring, and out strode a single Raider, a bit smaller than most. Kali could see he was dressed identically to the other Sandpeople, but he lacked the criss-crossed straps that held a hunter's tools and prizes. _Must be a younger member of the tribe._ Just then she realized what this was. The storytellers had told of a ritual that all Sandpeople must go through before they are considered true members of the adult hunting tribe - a feat of skill at inflicting pain usually performed on an unlucky captive. Unfortunately, Kali was that captive tonight. This was the youngster's rite of passage and if he succeeded, Kali was his doomed prey.

The Raider was upon her at once. He was still too small to handle the heavy gaderffii stick well, so Kali was able to avoid his deadly thrusts with the straight, sharp end of the weapon. She was unarmed, and surrounded by the rest of the tribe. _How am I going to get out of this alive?_ His next jab hit her in the left thigh, the quad-edged blade cutting through her soft leggings, but only grazing her skin. She couldn't outrun her opponent, so she had to fight back. As the Raider stepped forward again for another stab, Kali dodged, grabbed the gaffi stick above the blades and threw him down to the ground with as much force as she could muster. The formerly quiet audience burst into an uproar. They seemed to be urging the youngster on, as he got to his feet again and rushed his now-armed adversary. Kali gripped the gaffi in both her hands and swung with all of her might. She caught him hard on the side of his head with the large curved end of the weapon. A dull crunching noise was followed by an ever-widening patch of dark blood on his headwraps as he fell limp to the ground at her feet. The tribe went wild, and Kali was certain they would kill her right there and then. Instead, four Tuskens disarmed and shuffled her back to the tent. Kali's hands were bound again, and another drug-laden cloth shoved into her mouth. In seconds, she was out.

_**SIXTEEN** _

* * *

Luke had to do something. He returned to town and went directly to the docking bay to check on Artoo and his X-wing. After he confirmed that they were still safely stowed, he proceeded to the best place in town to get gossip and potential leads - back to the Mos Eisley cantina he had visited so long ago.

Old memories came rushing back as he stepped down into the dark building. It hadn't changed a bit, and was still filled with, what was it Obi Wan had said? "a wretched hive of scum and villainy." Well, Luke wasn't the timid farmboy he was back then. With the same assurance Ben had, Luke's eyes swept through the crowd, waiting for his Jedi senses to tell him the best location to position himself. He found a group of spacers engrossed in conversation and judged that would be the best place to start. Wuher handed him a large glass of Whyren's Reserve. Luke had no intention of drinking the strong Corellian whiskey but he accepted it, knowing full well anyone who didn't come in to drink was immediately held under suspicion. Luke moved to a table on the far side of the room and soon his ears picked up the conversation. The spacers, a mixture of human and alien, of all sizes and shapes, were arguing over who currently comprised the secret "Elite Group" of the Assassin's Bounty Hunters Guild. Many agreed the famous Boba Fett would be included, even though he was out of commission now. A few insisted that IG-88 was part of this select group, and still others voted for Dengar. But when Bossk was mentioned, they all nodded. "Especially since he's still finding high-paying jobs" one intoned. 

Something about the mention of Bossk's name made Luke's senses jump. He knew the names of all the hunters mentioned. The stories he heard of their competition to find the _Millennium Falcon_ after their escape from Hoth were famous. But the sound of the Transdoshan's name made Luke eager to learn more. Of course the spacers couldn't resist telling tales to a captive audience. One Rodian mentioned that Bossk himself was in the cantina a few hours ago, boasting of a prime job he had completed. He was on his way to collect a substantial bounty for taking out two humans just outside of town, but had stopped by as he was thirsty from the long trip on a dusty swoop. The group hung on every word. They seemed to be in awe, and it took all of Luke's Jedi control to keep from showing his anger at how the hunters were being admired in such a way. He was certain Bossk was responsible for the crash. It answered some of his of nagging questions - but he had to know if Kali and Rigel were still alive. The discussion had turned to another topic, so Luke decided to leave. He had heard enough anyway, and would find out nothing more in here.

Luke went back to his ship, activated Artoo and flipped on the sub-space comm in the cockpit. Besides going back to the Darklighter farm, this seemed like the safest place to transmit a sensitive message. He dialed in the codes for the _Falcon_. "Han, old buddy, you there?"

The comm crackled with static. A familiar voice roared into the headset.

"Chewie. How ya doing? I'm looking for Han. Is he there?" The Wookiee growled in the affirmative. "Just let him know I need both your help with something. You guys free to join me for awhile?"

"Sure are kid" Han answered back. "What's up?"

Luke filled them in on the situation. "Can you help me track down Bossk?"

"I would LOVE the opportunity to. After all, hunting down a bounty hunter could prove to be fun - especially since I was on his hit list not too long ago." Luke could hear Chewbacca hoot in agreement.

"Great. How about we meet at these coordinates tomorrow at 0800?" Luke punched in the data.

"Sounds good kid. Don't worry, if Bossk did have something to do with this, we'll find out." Han clicked off his receiver.

_Well, at least there's something to go on _was all that Luke could think of. _There was still the question of why - why would a bounty hunter want Kali and her daughter? Was that Seton fellow in trouble somehow? _  


_**SEVENTEEN** _

* * *

The following night, Kali awakened on her own and assumed the ritual would begin again, this time with another potential inductee. A single Raider joined her in her tent as before, but instead of waiting for her hands to be unbound, Kali quickly threw up her arms around the head of her server. With the cord of her bindings, she pulled as tight as possible to strangle her captor. He fought wildly, but could not call out for help. Soon his limp body told Kali she had succeeded. She only had moments. Quickly she found his knife and managed to cut her hands free. She undressed the Sandperson, donned his robes, replaced her soft moccasins with his boots and sheathed the knife. Before hiding her face under the smelly head wraps, Kali laid the Tusken's body on her sleeping pallet, and calmly exited the tent. It was indeed night again, and the crowd was gathering for another "sport" to begin. Kali ducked around the back of the tent and nearly tripped over a gaffi sticking out of the ground. On its curved end, hanging by long straps was a container swinging in the wind. She grabbed both and made her way out of the camp. Past the final tents, rows of huge banthas blocked her path. Over three meters tall with massive curved horns, the hairy beasts continued their docile munching as she wound her way around them. Soon she was away and into the vast Western Dune Sea in the dark.

After she felt it was safe, Kali removed the headwraps and shoved them into her belt, gulping the fresh air. She decided that if she was going to survive alone, she had to take advantage of the cooler nights and sleep during the heat of the day. She kept looking behind her - it didn't seem as if they were following her yet, but she was sure the hunting party would be after her soon. The wind began to blow with more fury, and she was nearly swept off her feet, as the sand pelted her in the face. Much to her chagrin, she had to replace the smelly headwrap to protect her from the rising sandwhirl. The breath filter works surprisingly well she had to admit, so she was able to continue her trek throughout the storm, albeit much too slowly for her liking. Sheets of sand rained down, stinging her even through her wrappings. The fierce wind pushed her back like a huge hand preventing her advance. It was getting more and more difficult to see, and she could only guess she was still headed in the right direction. If turned around, she could be going west further into the Dune Sea. Visions of suddenly falling into the hideous Sarlacc in the Great Pit of Carkoon made her shudder. She had to keep going southeast, into the safety of the Jundland Wastes where she could stop to sleep at daybreak. Kali leaned into the howling wind as she plodded knee deep through the sand, using the gaffi stick for support. The only good thing about the sudden storm was that it would make it virtually impossible to track her - all traces of Kali's footsteps were quickly being wiped clean again. After walking all night, the sand beneath her feet gradually subsided into rock and she realized that she had made it to the Jundland Wastes. 

As she walked through the canyon, Kali surveyed the area for a resting place. Small caves were known to exist in the mesa, and she soon found one that she could crawl into, dragging the gaffi in behind her. It was wonderful to be off her feet at last, and once she was into the darkness of the cave, Kali pulled the headcover off her sweaty face. She was parched, and remembered the container she had strapped to her belt. _It's a water container! _She gingerly took small sips, just enough to quench her thirst and tightly sealed it again. She was hungry too, but there was nothing around that she could eat. She would have to ration her water to last her until she could find civilization again. 

Just as her heavy eyelids were closing, Kali heard the moaning of the banthas. _They've found me!_ She peeked out of her hiding spot. _No, they were moving down the canyon, in single file, searching for me._ Kali kept very still, and soon they were gone. Relief and exhaustion took its toll, as finally she was able to fall asleep.

_Maybe I can make it to Arnthout or Bestine,_ she thought as she continued her trek though the Wastes two nights later. The only other sign of life she had come across in this desolate area was a few small gray womprats scurrying about, looking for nourishment themselves. She scanned the horizon. Nothing. No sign of human or alien existence anywhere. 

After a third spectacular twin sunset, she set out again. The stars shone brightly, making it easier to find her way through the rocky canyon. _I only hope this doesn't make me easy prey to predators like a Krayt Dragon.... _

Kali walked for hours, stopping only a few times to rest her feet or to take a sip of precious water. Tatoo I was beginning to rise at the horizon. Soon Tatoo II would follow, and the heat would be unbearable. She took her remaining sip of water and donned the headwrap again to keep the suns off her head. _Not much farther, I know it ... I've got to keep going - I have no choice - my water is gone, and I won't last another day out here._ Already the heat was making her delirious - _what was that ahead?_ She stopped in her tracks in disbelief. _A vaporator! Thank the stars, I've made it to a moisture farm! Now if I can only find the farmhouse, I'll surely be home soon! _Kali staggered towards the gray rise on the far horizon. _It must be buildings! Please, let it be buildings, with people, and help..._

Fixer was still upset, and poured himself another drink to calm himself down. Tusken Raiders! At his farmhouse! They had surprised him just as he was powering down for the night. A whole band, going wild, and destroying anything in sight. Fixer had hidden in the underground hydroponics station until they had left, too frightened to get his blaster from the house. _I should have blown them all away,_ he drunkenly thought, as he staggered outside to assess the damage they had done. He patted his Merr-Sonn 44 strapped securely to his leg. _They won't catch me unarmed again! Blast! Look at this! It will take me a whole season to replace and repair it all!_ He kicked at a destroyed power convertor, and looked up. His fogged mind took a moment to comprehend that someone was approaching. _Another Raider! They're back! Well, I won't be such an easy target today!_

Fixer drew his blaster and fumbled with the dials, assuming he was setting it to "kill" mode. He aimed it with both wavering hands, closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger.

Kali dropped like a stone, the gaffi stick falling beside her. 

Fixer checked the area nervously. _He couldn't spot any more Raiders. What was a single Sandperson doing out here alone? Had last night's party left him behind somehow? Well, regardless, he won't be joining his gang ever again, thanks to me._

Still pointing the blaster at the prone body, Fixer approached the fallen Tusken. His curiosity was piqued and his bravado had returned with the lucky shot. No one had ever seen what a Sandperson looked like under their masks, and Fixer decided he would be first to find out. He bent over and pulled off the head wrap. Staggering backwards, Fixer realized it was a human woman. He came back and took another, closer look. 

_Wait, I know her --- oh my stars....I've shot Kali Darklighter! _

_**EIGHTEEN** _

* * *

Seton turned to shake Huff's large, callused hand. "Thank you for having me here at your home, especially during this difficult time. I promise, I'll do my best to find out what happened."

He couldn't believe it. After traveling half-way across the galaxy to be with Kali, he had missed her by only hours. Now, from the story her parents related to him, he may never see her again. Seton shook his head. _No, I can't think like that. There has to be some way to find her. And I will. _

He also just missed meeting the great Luke Skywalker. He would have loved to have met the hero of the Rebellion face to face, but something at the back of his mind told him Luke didn't just happen to be here -- there was a connection, and Seton suddenly felt like a third wing. _Well, some of the mysteries about Kali were being answered. A daughter!_ Seton couldn't believe that Kali had a little girl. In all the time Seton had known Kali he had never heard her speak of Rigel, had seen no holoprints, nothing. She did indeed keep a lot to herself, he realized. Seton wondered if she was married, or perhaps had once been married, but he knew that he couldn't pry at a time like this. He shouldn't have come unannounced; he just assumed that Kali was single and he could charm his way into her life. Everything had changed now.

It was time to go. He had arrived, what, days ago now? It seemed like forever. The Darklighters were in shock and wanted him to stay - so he helped out where he could, and assisted in the recovery of the crashed speeder, but he could do no more here now. 

As they stood in the heat of the mid-day suns just outside the farmhouse, a cloud of dust on the horizon caught Seton's eye. _Good. This must be my ride._ As the skimmer approached, Seton realized it was not the same speeder that had brought him here. _Well, that's a relief; my stomach is still doing flips from that ride._

But as it approached, Huff and his wife both recognized it at once. "Fixer? What in blazes..."

_Kali!_ The three ran to the hovering floater in time to see Fixer stumble out from the driver's seat, landing flat on his face into the hard gravel below.

He rolled onto his back, squinting and blinking in the suns' glare, blearily apologizing to no one in particular. "I didn't mean to...it was an accident.." was all they could understand from his slurred speech. It was obvious he had been drinking heavily again. "I thought she was a lone Raider, back from last night..."

Mrs. Darklighter and Seton rushed to Kali, while Huff went directly to the driver's side of the vehicle. He bent down and grabbed Fixer's shirt collar with one hand, yanked him to his feet and propped him against the skimmer. He nearly toppled the man over once more with his booming voice as his temper exploded. "What did you do to my daughter, you..... you.... drunken nerf-herder you!" Huff had never been so angry in his life. Fixer winced, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation of the blow to come from this huge farmer. But before Huff lost all control and pummeled some sense into him, he let go and walked away to the other side of the speeder and gently lifted his daughter into his arms.

Seton watched Fixer slide to the ground again, then followed the family to thier home. He could tell that Kali was alive, but wearing a strange robe and boots that looked too big for her slight body. Her cracked lips quietly mumbled "Rigel...got to find Rigel". 

Huff stopped in his tracks to look back inside the speeder. "Where is Rigel? Was she with her too?" 

Fixer was dumbfounded. Right! Kali's little girl! "No! She was alone, I told you! There wasn't anyone else around! Really!"

Kali's mother returned to help Fixer to his feet again and led the distraught man toward their home. "Don't worry son, we believe you. Now let's go in and you can tell us slowly, everything that has happened." 

Kali was brought to her old bedroom where her mother shooed out the men and took over alone. She peeled off the disgusting robes and realized Fixer was right -- _these are Raider's clothes! What in stars happened?_ After washing her down with precious cool, water, Kali began to stir. Her mother got her to sip some water as well, causing her to cough most of it up again. It would take time to get her well again. But suddenly, Kali's eyes opened wide and she yelled "Rigel! Come back with my baby!"

_**NINETEEN** _

* * *

"Yes, Lieutenant. I know these are the codes to the Imperial Palace. Unfortunately, our friends have been temporarily dispossessed of their lodgings, and vermin have now infested it. Send this message to the Head of the Rebel Alliance. Senator Leia Organa will be most interested in its content." Chion would have loved to see the look on the Princess' face when she received it.

"Yes, sir. At once." The Communications Officer relayed the message. _A ransom note? And it mentions Luke Skywalker. This should cause some reaction, indeed._

**_TWENTY _**

* * *

"Princess Leia. You are being summoned to the Grand Council Chamber by Mon Mothma. She has requested your appearance immediately." C-3PO stood at attention in the doorway, relishing the fact that he was finally given something important to do. As ordered, he waited for his Mistress' response.

"Thank you Threepio. Tell her I'll be there shortly." _What now? Why does it always seem that Han, Chewie and Luke take off to who knows where just when another crisis seems to surface? _

Leia threw a light cover over her casual jumpsuit. It draped to the floor, billowing behind her as she walked briskly down the marbled stone hallways of the Palace. She soon caught up to and passed the golden droid as he marched stiffly along the corridor. "Wait! Wait for me! I have to ANNOUNCE that you're coming first!" Threepio cried plaintively as he shuffled behind her, flailing his arms to get her to slow down somehow.

Leia tried to calm the feeling of impending doom and absentmindedly tucked and prodded at her braids. She opened the heavy doors to the Chamber, noting the vast room was empty except for her dear friend from Chandrila sitting alone at the end of the majestic Council table, a datapad in front of her. Normally, Leia would be joined by representatives from various member species, waiting for the Alliance Leader to preside over the New Republic's Inner Council meetings. But today her footsteps echoed in the barren chamber as she strode across the room. As she approached, Leia could see the serious look on Mon Mothma's face. Her sixth sense never failed her; something was terribly wrong.

"Leia, I needed to speak with you alone. We just received this." She handed Leia the datapad. As she read, Leia dropped to a seat at the Council table. "Where did this come from?"

"It was transmitted in Imperial code, via sub-space transmission, so we believe its origin is somewhere in the Outer Rim. Although they are spread thinly throughout the galaxy, we do know that factions of the Empire still exist; it could be authentic or a ruse. If I were a Sabaac player, I would bet that it is genuine." 

Leia wished desperately that it was not. A hoax. It has to be. Either that, or some remnant of the Imperial command wanted a pot-shot at her brother. "I have to contact Luke."

"I know Leia. That is what I expected from you. He should be told privately, so he can decide what to do. No word of this will pass out of this room. We cannot risk public knowledge and jeopardize the situation even more."

**_TWENTY-ONE_ **

* * *

"Well, Luke, the only other suggestion I can make is we check out the Smuggler's Run. They seem to keep up to date on the illegal goings-on in this sector. Maybe someone there knows where we can find _The Hound's Tooth_. We're quickly running out of options here. We need some new leads." Han flipped the comm switch and stared out the _Falcon's_ viewscreen. Luke's X-wing remained close to the starboard side, as it had since they started their hunt. 

"Sounds like it's our only choice, Han. You lead the way." Luke felt helpless. Even with his Jedi senses, the trail to Bossk's ship had quickly gone cold.

Han shook his head; his lack of progress was annoying. He had been out of commission for so long, most of his old snitches were either dead or 'out of the business' and had gone straight -- like him. He used to be part of the loop; now he was more like a threat to his old contacts. They kept running into dead-ends. His receiver buzzed again; but this message was coming through from Corsucant.

"Can't last a day without me, eh Princess?" Han's lopsided grin and wisecracking attitude made Chewie chuckle. He liked the way Leia uncovered a smile from under the gruff exterior the Corellian tried so hard to sustain.

"Cut it out laser-brain. I'm calling for my brother. Is he still with you?" The Wookiee's guffaws were cut short by the Han's stern glance. "Yeah, I'll patch you over to his ship. Hold on." Something in her voice told Han this wasn't a social call after all.

"Luke. We've received something that may have to do with your search there. I'm transmitting it now; exactly as it was sent to us." No other explanation was needed. The X-Wing's comm screen scrolled the message:

To Senator Leia Organa of the Rebel Alliance.

This message is to be relayed immediately to Commander Luke Skywalker.

Dear Commander: Perhaps you have heard the sad news that a friend of yours, Kali Darklighter was recently killed in an unfortunate accident on your home planet. Regrettably, this left her only child an orphan, and I have graciously been looking after her well-being since her mother's untimely death. I'm sure you will want to visit the poor child. She will be returned unharmed to your Alliance only upon your arrival and surrender to me. Further instructions will be forthcoming.

Chion, Commander of the Imperial vessel _Omega_.

Luke stared at the screen and re-read the message over and over, trying to figure it all out. Once before he had been told that Kali was dead, only to find it was a lie to entice him into Vader' trap. This had to be a lie as well. But it fit. The bounty hunter must have been hired by this Imperial to kidnap Kali and Rigel. _Why? Just to get to me? Then it wasn't because of Seton after all ... they're in this mess because of me! Where have I heard that name before?_

Han and Chewie waited for some kind of response from Luke. The three-way transmission was quiet until the snubfighter's signal came through. "Han, Chewie, what can you find out about this ship, the _Omega_?"

"Leia, can you do a check on the name Chion? Is he for real? What sort of threat does he pose?"

Leia too had delayed any comments until Luke could absorb the news. "We'll get right to it. Don't believe the message Luke. Kali may still be on that ship and I'm sure Rigel is fine. I'll have Threepio do some searching in the Imperial personnel datafiles we discovered here."

"Good...." Luke quietly murmured as he tried to determine what his next move should be. Artoo cooed his concern as the droid disconnected the transmission.

Back in the cockpit of the _Falcon_, Han turned to Chewie. "Well, we said we needed a lead. I guess this qualifies all right."

_**TWENTY-TWO** _

* * *

"I promise I'll do what I can to find her, Kali." Seton had never seen his friend like this before. Kali was usually so full of determination and vigor. Now she lay in bed, back to him, drained physically and mentally from her ordeal. "I'm leaving tonight. I will contact you when I know something." Seton left the room quietly when she didn't respond.

Kali was numb. Exhaustion had overtaken her; she felt helpless and confused, for the most important, most cherished person in her life had been snatched away. _Why? _She couldn't bear to think about Rigel - it was agonizing trying to figure out what happened to her. She couldn't eat or sleep; Kali just wished that it was a week ago when Rigel was here by her side. She couldn't face going home; seeing all of Rigel's things would drive her over the edge. So Kali just lay there, staring at the bedroom wall for hours.

"Honey, you've got to eat. Please. We're all doing what we can to find Rigel. Between Seton and Luke, I know we will see her again. Now please eat, you need to get your strength back." Her mother sat on the edge of the bed, holding out a bowl of nerf stew.

"What do you mean, Luke? Where is he? He came after all?" Kali sat up in bed, feeling like she would cry; but she didn't know if it was due to sadness or hope.

"Yes, dear, he was here. He was the one who found your speeder and came to tell us about your accident. He was very worried. After much deliberation, your father decided to tell him about Rigel."

Kali's face turned a deep red, and she shook her head slightly.

"Don't worry, Kali; we only told him what he needed to know at the moment -- that you had a daughter and she was with you in the speeder. You need to be the one to tell him who she _really_ is." Her mother smiled. _So,_ thought Kali, _she knew all the time...I should have given my mother more credit. It must be so obvious._

Kali was beginning to feel better; hungry in fact. _I should be ashamed of myself, wanting to give up on my only daughter. I've got to do something! I've got to get her back myself!_ She took the bowl of hot stew and ate. It burned down her raw throat, but she forced herself to get well. _I will get Rigel back; and then, I'll see that whoever is responsible, is punished!_

That night, her plan was made. It was not perfect, but she had no choice. As she watched Seton board the hired speeder, Kali ran to the back of the farmhouse and quietly pushed her old skyhopper out of the garage. Under the cover of the night, she took it far enough out so that her parents would not know she was gone until it was too late. If they knew of her plans, they would surely try to stop her, so instead she left them a note explaining what she had to do. As she started up the thrusters, she reviewed each step in her mind. The first stop: home to pick up a change of clothes, credit vouchers and supplies. Next, make it to the docking bays in Mos Eisley. But she would have to hurry to do all that before Seton took the transport off planet. He wouldn't know about this stowaway determined to join him on his trip.

_**TWENTY-THREE** _

* * *

_This is it..._ Captain Moa thought. _The final step to my plan is finally underway._ Now that they had arrived in the Churba system, he could announce his "guest". He buzzed at the Commander's cabin door.

"Enter." The room was dark, save for the small light over the desk Commander Chion had been hunched over. It was obvious he was going through some datatapes, but he tried to shuffle them aside so Moa could not read his work.

"Commander. The ID profile from the approaching vessel's transponder has confirmed it as _The Hound's Tooth_. Its X10-D computer is relaying an automatic distress signal as well, however the nature of their distress is not specified. Communication back to the ship has been unsuccessful, and our scanners have yet to identify any physical damage to the ship or its drives. The signal could be a deception, but we have no way of knowing its legitimacy until we can contact the pilot."

"Strange. _The Hound's Tooth_ you say...do you know its owner?"

"Yes, sir. The Trandoshan, Bossk is listed as the Captain and owner." 

Chion's face looked shocked. "Bossk? Here? What kind of idiot is he to risk knowledge of our collaboration? Was he not paid for his services?" 

"I believe so, sir." Moa lied. "I will continue to try and hail her, Commander, and contact you if anything turns up."

"You do that." Chion dismissed Moa with a glance, but didn't resume his work until the door slid shut. _Interesting....Maltek Cvar. Very interesting indeed._ Chion was not as stupid as his Second in Command thought. Upon review of the _Omega_ transmissions, Chion knew full well the deceit that was going on. Further investigation had uncovered the true identity of Captain Moa, and his notorious background. Moa was up to something. Chion expected Bossk to arrive, and half wondered why it took him so long. The hunter was here for his hide, or the girl. Or both. _Well, we'll just see about that. Nothing was going to get in the way of his plans for revenge on Skywalker again. Especially not some two-credit pirate and an incompetent alien bounty hunter._

_And now back to my second message to Skywalker._

_**TWENTY-FOUR** _

* * *

As Seton stepped off the exit ramp from _The Lady of Mindor_, he breathed in the Corellian air his lungs were so used to. It was good to be back home, even if it was for only a short time. Soon he would be back in the skies, piloting his own ship. The commercial starships were fine for ferrying passengers on excursions, but he now needed the speed and freedom having his own transportation would give him. He headed straight for the repair dock where his personal yacht, the _GoldStar_ was temporarily stowed.

_Mauura had better be finished those repairs she was working on when I left. Knowing her, she's probably taken my ship apart into a million pieces by now._ Seton's mechanic, a Nikto whom he had befriended during the war, had decided to stay on Corellia after their tour of duty was completed. She was a respected maintenance Tech in the Rebel Alliance, and had easily obtained work at the planetary shipyards. But in her spare time, Mauura loved to tinker with Seton's ship, refining and improving its performance with a sense of pride. Before he even turned the corner into the repair bay, he could hear the familiar argument going on again.

"Exate, I told you it goes the other way! The last thing I need is a droid constantly second-guessing me!"

Seton heard his astromech droid rudely 'blaat' back at her, and he had to suppress a chuckle. As he approached his ship, he could see that his friend was agitated - her normally olive-colored skin had turned a deep green, contrasting even more with the small horns encircling her reptilian face. 

"Now what are you two arguing about?" Seton put on his best smile to relieve some of the tension in the air. He wisely stopped beside R3-X8, out of swinging range of the fierce Nikto.

"Oh, so you're back already? Where's your lady-friend you were chasing? Got away from you again, did she?" Mauura didn't try to hide the jealousy she felt, and as usual, Seton tried to ignore it.

"Yup, slipped through my fingers alright. Now, back to the subject at hand - what's the problem this time?"

"If not for this droid, Seton, I would have completed your upgrade long ago. If you don't dismiss him immediately, I will be forced to remove the pest myself - directly into the trash compactor!" She growled her most menacing snarl, baring her sharp teeth, trying to scare the little droid off. Exate processed the message quickly and backed away, rolling to a safe spot behind Seton's legs.

"Now, now, Mauura ... X8's just following my orders. I need him to keep track of all revisions to my ship since he's my only co-pilot. The day you decide to get into the cockpit off the ground, is the day you can toss him out."

"Seton, you know as well as anyone I despise flight. I'll keep safe on solid terra, thank you very much. But you should program that thing to keep its distance from me. I won't be held accountable the next time he gets in my way!" Mauura stormed off, throwing down her blaster cutter with a loud clang.

"Well, that went better than before, didn't it Exate?" The droid bleeped woefully. It recalled the previous incident in its memory banks with complete clarity. The last time she had lost her temper with him, the powerful Nikto had hung him by his third leg upside down from a conduit support hook. She left him swinging there for hours, until Seton happened by and rescued him. 

"How long will it take to get her back together, Exate?" Seton examined the pile of servomotors, gears and plating strewn about the floor. If she wasn't such a talented mech, Seton wouldn't be able to forgive her terrible tantrums. He knew that after she had cooled down she would be back, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

The droid calculated that the yacht could be reassembled in four point three standard hours. 

"Good. In the meantime, I'll go to the refresher and stock up on some supplies. I'll track down Mauura and give her the rest of the day off - with pay. We're taking the _GoldStar_ out as soon as you're done."

As Seton left the service hangar, he didn't notice the shadowy figure hiding behind the fuel slug tanks. Kali had to make sure he or his droid didn't see her board his space yacht. They would be well on their way before she'd reveal herself to him; by that time, it would be too late to bring her back.

_**TWENTY-FIVE** _

* * *

Artoo confirmed receipt of the data from Threepio's transmission with a short 'beep' and displayed it in Basic on Luke's screen.

"Right ... now I remember who Chion is. Kali told me about her encounter with him just before our meeting with Vader on Dantooine. It looks like he was reprimanded ... commissioned to a second-rate command just after that I see. Well, it ended up being lucky for him he wasn't with their central fleet at Endor after all; but he's still determined to make trouble for us it seems."

Supplied with this information and the reception of the ransom instructions from the _Omega_ in the Churba system, Han was more than anxious to get going. "C'mon Luke. What are we waiting for? Let's go get 'em!"

"Han, we still don't know what we're going to do once we encounter them. We just can't blast our way in you know." Luke wanted to make absolutely certain that he wasn't jeopardizing their lives. He still had a bad feeling about this.

Han knew Luke was right. "Well, I'm sure I'll think of something on the way; I always do. Chewie, set course for New Cov."

The Wookiee grumbled questionably. 

"I don't know! But I've never let you down in the past, have I?" Before Chewie had time to begin reciting a lengthy list of incidences that immediately sprang to mind, Han punched the _Falcon's_ controls and jumped to lightspeed.

Luke watched in dismay as the freighter winked from sight. "Han - wait! Blast! Artoo! Are the coordinates set?"

The droid whistled in the affirmative.

"Well then, we'd better go and make sure he doesn't do anything we're going to regret later." With that, R2-D2 sent the X-Wing into the flash of hyperspace.

**_TWENTY-SIX _**

* * *

Seton touched down on Skip One with ease, as he had done so often before. Now that he was doing so well again, his old associates on the Smuggler's Run were more than willing to help him out - for due compensation, of course. It had cost him a bundle, but it was worth it. He had the information he needed, and now he could be on his way again. As Seton entered the _GoldStar_, it suddenly dawned on him that he was motivated by something more than his own personal gain for once. Perhaps his time with the Alliance had made him see more clearly that you had to stand up for what was right, whether it benefited you directly or not. The old Seton would have seen this only as an opportunity to make points with Kali; now all he cared about was seeing Rigel safely returned and punishing the slime that did this. In his eyes, anyone who would use a small child as bait had gone too far. Sure, he was not exactly a law-abiding citizen, but there was a line over which even he would not step over. Many of his colleagues felt the same and that is why he was successful here. Now, armed with the location of _The Hound's Tooth_, Seton programmed his course into the nav computer. As he prepared for takeoff, a strange "thump" in the cargo hold made him spin around in his seat. 

"Exate? Is that you?" There was no reply. _Blast! I should have double-sealed the ship when I left - no telling who's gotten on board._ More than once he'd heard of ships stripped to the shell in minutes while the unsuspecting owner left it parked on The Run. Seton grabbed the largest hydrospanner he could find and headed to the back of the ship. The cargo bay door was slightly ajar, but the cabin remained dark. Raising the spanner high above his head, Seton pushed the door open wider with his boot and peered in, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. "Exate?" A shadow shifted to his right and Seton responded with a swift swing of the tool, smashing into a tower of crates and toppling them with a loud crash.

"Hey! Watch it! Is that any way to treat your passengers?" Kali had ducked just in time, and now was peeking out over the remaining crates in front of her.

"Who's there?" Seton activated the lights and saw Kali, hands shielding her eyes, squinting in the sudden brightness. "What is blazes are you doing here? Are you crazy? I could have killed you!" Seton's heart was racing.

"Yeah, you might have at that..." Kali surveyed the mess of broken crates at her feet. "If your aim wasn't so lousy!" 

_Well, this isn't the way I wanted to surprise him, but I guess it's too late now._ "Actually, I'm glad you did that, it was getting awfully cramped back here you know."

_**TWENTY-SEVEN** _

* * *

Captain Moa entered Commander Chion's quarters using the codes he had deciphered long ago. No one saw him enter the room, and he quickly determined that Chion was not present. _Good - time to see what it was that the nitwit had tried to hide from me._ Nothing of interest was on top of the desk...so he began to check inside each compartment in the room. Just as he thought his search would be fruitless, the hum from the personal comm station caught his ear. Inside the unit Moa could see a datadisk was in transmit mode. He flipped the viewscreen on and was startled to see the name Maltek Cvar scrolling up, along with an ID holo from his personnel file. _I've been found out! So, the Commander was not such an incompetent after all. Now my plans will have to be put into action immediately._ Just as he was about to eject the disk, he heard the Commander slide the cabin door shut behind him.

"Commander. I... I... just came by to inform you that there is still no response from _The Hound's Tooth_." Moa stammered. 

"Oh, you can dispense with the formalities, Maltek. That is your real name, isn't it? Or do you prefer to go by yet another today?" Chion raised his blaster at the intruder's chest, and held up a second datadisk in his left hand when he saw Maltek stare at it. "Don't worry. This one's not about you....I sent off my invitation to Commander Skywalker just a short time ago. I trust he should be here soon. In the meantime, I'm sure you'll want to have a seat and wait for the Security Trooper to arrive. This will be a profitable day indeed! Not only will I deliver the most famous Rebel into Imperial Command hands, but they'll receive the bonus of a two-credit pirate as well. This should unquestionably secure a position of authority for me now." 

As Chion turned to hail Security on the wall transmitter, Maltek leapt at him, throwing them both to the floor, scuffling for the blaster that had tumbled out of Chion's hand. Cvar got to it first, and used the butt of the weapon against the Commander's head, knocking him out cold.

Maltek Cvar shoved the blaster under his uniform jacket. He ejected the disk from the comm station and straightened himself out. Glancing into the corridor to confirm that no one was around, he hoisted Chion over his shoulders and proceeded to the launch bays.

The shudder from the docking tube was felt throughout the ship, but the greatest effect occurred on the bridge. Officer Eckan immediately regretted being given the Comm. He looked around desperately for Commander Chion or Captain Moa; they would know what to do. The sparse crew turned to him for direction and leadership, while he cursed under his breath: _where in the stars could they be?_ But before he could take any action, a blast through the inner airlock door threw him backwards. Smoke filled the cabin as Bossk strode through, his translator barking out demands in a rasping Basic. "Give me the girl prisoner and your Commander. Now."

The crew remained frozen at their stations until the bounty hunter produced an activated thermal detonator. Panic swept over the room as they abandoned their posts scrambling to the exit corridor, trying to get as far from the detonator as possible. Bossk let them go. _Fearless humans! Not one worth a bounty._ He slid the device inside an access panel. 

Maltek Cvar arrived on the bridge. "Wonderful job, my friend! Your performance had the crew scurrying to the launch bay, clambering over one another to escape in our drop ship. You have served me well - so here is your payment, as agreed." Cvar pulled Rigel out from behind the doorway, and pushed her toward the Transdoshan. 

Rigel looked at the reptile and shrank away from his touch. _No! Not him again!_

Bossk grabbed her with his scaly claws. "The Commander" was all the lizard had to say.

"Oh, I am sorry, but unfortunately, he too is in the drop ship. I only realized the coward was there after I launched them to the planet below." Maltek pointed out the _Omega's_ front viewscreen.

Sure enough, the small dropship was plummeting down to the surface of New Cov, its short-burst drives barely controlling their swift decent. 

The Transdoshan hissed.

"Don't worry - he won't escape, for I ensured that they will be taken care of once they are safely away from my ship."

Bossk left, dragging a stunned Rigel behind him. Cvar smiled as he secured the outer hull hatch. _Yes, MY ship. It was good to say that again!_

_**TWENTY-EIGHT** _

* * *

R3-X8 disconnected from the nav computer outlet and spun his shiny silver dome one hundred and eighty degrees towards Seton, bleeping and whistling a stream of data. Try as she might, Kali couldn't grasp the droid's vocabulary. _It must be me,_ she thought. _Luke can communicate with Artoo fluently - I could never get the hang of it._

"What did he say?" Kali was resting comfortably in the co-pilot's seat, which was much better than the hard floor. She even had nodded off for a bit.

"Exate's just letting me know to prepare to cut into sub-light engines - it looks like we're here."

"Kali sat upright, wide awake now. Her nerves suddenly began to make her shake. She was scared; frightened that Rigel may not be here after all.

As the starlines shortened into points of light, they found what they were looking for. Not too far off lay the rusty-colored hull of _The Hound's Tooth_.

"Sabaac!" yelled Seton. "I knew those guys at the Run wouldn't let me down - their coordinates were right on the mark!"

"Where exactly are we?" Kali didn't recognize the sector at all.

"We're in the Churba star system; you see that planet below? That's New Cov, the third planet. Mostly jungles down there. The fourth planet, also called Churba, has all the large cities. The rest of the worlds here are either too hot or too cold to support any sort of life." Seton flicked off the nav screen he had been pointing to. "Now let's see if we can find that daughter of yours."

As they approached the modified Corellian freighter, it's shape became more clear. The long, rectangular body was offset by a huge "V" shaped wing that wrapped itself around the lower half of the ship. The front cockpit was separated from the body by another two wings, one on the starboard and another on the port side. 

Upon closer inspection of the strange vessel, Seton noticed some movement behind it. "Well, I'll be .. there's another ship back there." Sure enough, when he changed course and approached at a different angle, the Imperial assault shuttle came into full view. A docking umbilical was being retracted into _The Hound's Tooth_. Seton hailed the shuttle, which his transponder identified as the _Omega_.

"Captain of the _Omega_, this is the starship _GoldStar_. We are here to see the bounty hunter named Bossk. Is he on board your ship?"

Static crackled on the speaker until a familiar voice came on. 

"GoldStar. This is the _Omega_. You will find that Bossk has returned to ship. What is the nature of your business?"

_Boy, this guy acts like the Empire is still in charge _- but Seton didn't think it would do any harm letting him know about Rigel.

"We are looking for a small child the hunter is known to have kidnapped. We have his ransom." There, that should get his attention.

"Ransom? Is Commander Skywalker with you?" Maltek wasn't sure it Chion had demanded an actual monetary ransom for the girl or not.

"Luke? What does HE have to do with this?" Kali could not help but blurt out in her concern and confusion.

Seton was still trying to place that voice. _I know this guy ... I'm positive! Wait! That's it! This is the same Imperial Officer that boarded and raided my ship all those years ago - I'm sure of it -- I'll never forget that voice! _His anger rose from deep inside. _Time for MY revenge, you .... you.._

"Who IS this!" Seton demanded.

Maltek could tell that his luck was running out. _Best to divert them while I make a hasty retreat. I'm not going to chance anyone ruining my plans now._

"The girl you speak of was just saved from that bounty hunter, thanks to me. I let her escape in my drop ship before that lizard arrived! You can pick her up from the surface below." Just as Cvar powered up, setting the coordinates for a short hyperspace jump, the _Falcon_ and Luke's snubfighter rose up around the _Omega_, cutting off his path of escape.

"Leaving so soon? The party's just beginning." Han trained his lasers on the small craft while Chewie set the shields to full. They had been monitoring the conversation ever since they arrived in-system, shortly after the _GoldStar_.

Luke was speechless. _I knew Kali was alive!_ But he couldn't shout his joy, especially with Seton there with her. Instead, he concentrated on the task at hand. "_GoldStar_, this is Luke Skywalker. Han will keep the _Omega_ from leaving while I go down to the surface to check on the drop ship."

"Luke! Thank you, but this is something I have to do. Come on, Seton, let's go get Rigel!" Kali couldn't believe her nightmare was finally over. Seton wanted to stay and face the Captain of the _Omega_ himself, but he knew her needs took precedence first.

Luke kept _The Hound's Tooth_ in his sights as the _GoldStar_ dropped through the atmosphere below. 

Bossk watched in silence; like a game of holo-chess, his turn had finally come. _My move.... _he thought, as he raised his shields and followed the yacht to the planet. _The Scorekeeper will be most pleased when I take care of that deceitful Commander myself. At any rate, I've got to get my ship clear soon ... it's nearly time..._

Thinking that _The Hound's Tooth_ was setting up to attack the _GoldStar_, Luke trained his quad lasers on the bounty hunter's ship. But before he fired, Luke probed with his Jedi senses into Bossk's ship. He could not feel any desire of the occupants to harm Kali or Seton, just the need to get to the surface as well.

"Han, Chewie ... I'm going down to make sure they're okay."

"No problem, Luke, we'll stay locked on this one." _Go ahead, give me a reason to fire on you, _Han smirked at the bridge of the _Omega_. 

As if he heard Han's dare, Maltek powered up again to escape. _The odds are even now, so I'd better go while I can._ As he did the final checks in the nav system, Cvar noticed the blinking lights shining through the cracks of the access panel. Bending down to examine them closer, he realized only too late what they were.

"Chewie, how about if we force this guy down..." was all Han was able to say before they were both thrown out of their seats. The force of the _Omega's_ explosion hurled the _Falcon_ backward, setting off deafening alarms and flashing red emergency lights. "What the?" Han scrambled back to his seat to regain control of the ship. Chewie barked that they had sustained only minor damage to the hull from the flying shrapnel; all that remained of the _Omega_. Han deactivated the alarms. "That ship blew up! What in blazes is going ON here?"

At the helm of _The Hound's Tooth_, Bossk smiled at the destruction of Maltek Cvar, FORMER smuggler. _Another hunt, successfully carried out. Jabba's bounty, held in trust since his murder, would now be mine...._

_**TWENTY-NINE** _

* * *

Kali and Seton marched through the thick jungle undergrowth using his tracker to triangulate the drop ship's signal. They both turned their faces skyward at the flash of the explosion. Kali felt a rising sense of panic; _she'd better be down here... and safe_.

As they approached the downed ship, they found the hatch still locked. Seton turned the handgrip and felt a gust of warm air escape as Kali prepared to step inside. Instead, she backed away, eyes huge, her face drained of color in terror.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" Chion spat at her as he emerged. He and his crew had been trying in vain to get out of the ship since their plunge from the sky.

"Not as dead as you'll soon be." Bossk's translator rasped. The hunter had his blaster rifle trained on the Imperial. His ship had landed nearby, partially hidden by the intense foliage. Kali became desperate. "Where IS she! Where is Rigel!" she screamed.

"Mommee!" Rigel cried as she ran through the bush; but Bossk grabbed the youngster before she could reach her mother.

Kali couldn't believe it. _Thank the stars... oh thank you...._

"The Commander for your child." Bossk offered.

"No!" cried Chion.

"Done!" yelled Seton. "The rest of you, get out of here!" The crew didn't need any more prompting; they ran and kept going without hesitation. "Rigel, go to your mother."

As the little girl dashed across the clearing into Kali's arms, Chion pulled a small pistol hidden in his sleeve and aimed at them. 

"You've ruined everything! I'll finally get my revenge for what you've done to me!"

"NO!" Luke screamed as he burst out of the bush, lightsaber glowing in his hands. But before he could strike, Chion's gun was yanked out of his hand, flew through the air and landed with a thud at Kali's feet. Rigel stood stiff beside her, eyes squeezed shut, shaking from rage and concentration.

Luke stopped stunned, staring at the small child as the full realization of what she did overtook him. He absentmindedly shut down his saber and clipped it back on his belt as he watched Rigel burst into tears, hugging her mother fiercely.

Bossk recovered from the spectacle first. He assumed it was the Jedi knight that had performed this feat. He didn't care, he just wanted his prey. The Transdoshan lunged at Chion and dragged him off to _The Hound's Tooth_. The Commander's screams were cut off as the hatch sealed and the ship rose on its thrusters.

Han and Chewie joined the group in the clearing, just in time to see the hunter leave. "Hey! He's getting away!"

"No, Han! Let him go - he returned my little girl!" Kali had never hugged her daughter so tightly. Luke walked over to them, silent. Kali opened one arm and he joined them in their embrace. Their eyes met, and his questioning look was answered with her affirmative nod.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I meant to tell you sooner ..." 

"No ... don't be. I should have known. Maybe I did, deep down. But that doesn't matter now." 

Seton watched the family reunite. _I knew it._ With a touch of regret, he gave them the privacy they needed right now, so he kept near the drop ship while they walked away to talk.

Han gave Chewie an "I don't know" shrug and set off for the _Falcon_.

Kali wrapped Rigel in her warm jacket and sat her down to rest by the trunk of a large tree. Luke and Kali stayed near, wanting so much to explain to each other. "Kali, I ..."

But Luke's next words were abruptly cut off. The ground shook with intensity of a blast from the clearing. Luke instinctively threw himself on top of Rigel, huddling close to the ground with Kali, ducking to avoid the metal shards slicing through the jungle.

"Seton!" Kali jumped up and tried to run to where the drop ship had once been.

"Kali! Wait! There's nothing you can do!" Luke grabbed her, pulling her back into his arms to avert her sight from the carnage. Over her trembling shoulder, Luke looked to where Seton had been standing. All that remained was twisted fuselage, spewing thick black smoke into the sky. 

"Mommee!" Rigel was terrified and dashed up to her parents, squeezing their legs protectively.

Kali didn't think she could cry any more tears today, but her eyes filled with despair she turned to stare at the ruptured ship that had, without warning, taken one of her best friends. 

Only Luke's strong grip kept Kali on her feet. She felt lightheaded and let his firm support envelope her until her head cleared from the shock. She bent to take Rigel into her arms. Through tears streaking down her face, her smile reassured the child.

"It's okay, hon..... we're okay ..."

**_THIRTY _**

* * *

While Han and Chewie returned to Coruscant in the _Falcon_, Luke flew wing beside Kali and Rigel as they took the _GoldStar_ back to Tatooine. During the long hyperspace jump home, Exate printed out a message Seton had instructed him to give her, if, for any reason, he should not return. Kali would have preferred to wait, but Exate was insistent, so she laid Rigel down for a nap while she returned to the cockpit. 

Exate beeped his readiness and began the pre-programmed hologram, projecting Seton's translucent form over the dark grating of the cabin's floor. It was as if he was still there, and Kali had to stop herself from speaking back to the image. This was his will, and Seton had bequeathed nearly everything to her, his ship, the droid and his possessions. Exate would give her all the details and assistance she would need. Seton explained that since he had no close blood relatives, she was the closest thing to family he had ever had, or was hoping to have. Kali could not help but break down at his parting words, saying a final farewell to his only love. She pulled herself together and addressed the astromech droid as he stood there, waiting for her instructions.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to learn to understand you now." Kali sorrowfully said to the droid. Exate cooed back softly.

Luke joined them at the memorial on Corellia. Along with the local aqaintances, Seton's friends from The Run and pilots from their old unit were there to pay their respects. Kali met Mauura, whom Seton had told her so much about during their last trip together. She took the Nikto aside after the service.

"Seton asked me to give you this; I know you will miss him very much too." Kali remembered Mauura's jealous tone in the repair bay when Seton went off after Kali. She knew he meant a lot to Mauura. Perhaps he knew as well, for he left her the deed to the repair shop, and a gift of so many credits from his estate that she could start her own business, to "tinker with all the ships she wanted".

On the trip back to Tatooine, Luke and Kali were finally able to talk at length about their future. "Kali, I'd like to ask you a very important question." 

Kali felt as if she could drown in Luke's clear blue eyes, and hated herself for what she was about to do. She pressed two fingers against his lips, stopping him from continuing.

"Luke, you know the words you're about to say are ones I have been waiting my whole life to hear. But we have to go slowly, and think about what's best for us all, including Rigel. This whole kidnapping brings to light just how dangerous being associated with the most notable Jedi in the galaxy can be. I've had to come to the grim realization that it would be in Rigel's best interest if her parentage were kept our little secret for now. Perhaps when she gets older, you can train her to be a powerful Jedi as well, able to protect herself from the evil that still waits to attack. Until then, we have to be very careful. In spirit, we'll always be a family - no one can change that."

Luke shook his head with understanding. It seemed that at times being a Jedi was a curse rather than a blessing. He knew she was right, though; he had been trying not to think the same thing. They both had someone else's life to consider now. He smiled at the memory of how Rigel had used her powers to save her mother; he felt so proud of her already. These new feelings were like nothing he had felt before. He would find a way to be there for them both, but in a manner that wouldn't jeopardize their safety. "You're right. I know that. But it doesn't make our situation any easier. If you'll let me, I will still be there for you both. Always. And when Rigel is older, I'd love the privilege of training her in the ways of the Jedi." 

As Kali was preparing to leave, Luke swallowed hard. "Kali?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"I never got the chance to say this before... but .... thank you. Thank you for my child; the most wonderful gift anyone could ever receive. I love you."

"I know." Kali turned and smiled back at him.

"I love you too Luke Skywalker."

END OF BOOK TWO

* * *

_Coming up soon.....Book 3: Rigel's Test_

_Story © Copyright M.Kuppe  
October, 1998_


End file.
